A recent trend for reducing service costs in telecommunications networks involves the use of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) for carrying calls between source and destination phones. IP networks typically incur minimal costs to carry data from sources to destinations, as opposed to Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) which typically incur much higher costs to carry phone calls from sources to destinations. By using VoIP (e.g., IP packets carrying audio data) for carrying a call for most of the distance of the call, instead of using a PSTN, the cost of the call can be reduced relative to having a PSTN carry the entirety of the call. Usually, VoIP involves a call being carried via the Internet to a point in the PSTN very close to the call destination. At that point, the call is switched to the PSTN for completion of the connection with the call destination. By minimizing the distance that the call is carried on the PSTN, the cost of the call may be substantially reduced relative to solely using the PSTN for the entirety of the call.